


[podfic] It's All Downhill From Here

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 2014 Winter Olympics, Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Skiing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: This is a podfic of deirdre_c's fic "It's All Downhill From Here."Author’s Summary:There’s one guy on Team USA whoknowsJensen will win skiing gold.Length:00:37:41





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It’s all downhill from here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212565) by [deirdre_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_c/pseuds/deirdre_c). 



**Story:** [It’s All Downhill From Here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1212565)  
**Author:** deirdre_c  
**Reader:** applegeuse  
**Fandom:** Supernatural RPF  
**Pairing:** Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles  
**Rating:** explicit  
**Author’s Summary:** There’s one guy on Team USA who _knows_ Jensen will win skiing gold.

**Podficcer’s Notes:** Recorded as a gift for rscreighton for [Cake Swap](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/47447.html)! Many thanks to the lovely deirdre_c for bidding on me in an auction many moons ago and then giving me free range on her excellent stories!

**Length:** 00:37:41  
**Download:**  
\+ [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/It's%20All%20Downhill%20From%20Here/It's%20All%20Downhill%20From%20Here.mp3) (35 MB) (right click & save as)  
\+ [m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/It's%20All%20Downhill%20From%20Here/01%20SPN%20RPF_%20It's%20All%20Downhill%20From%20Here%20\(Jared_Jensen%20AU\).m4b) (18 MB)

**Stream it here:**  


Crossposts: [cakehole_club](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/48785.html), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/2112357.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/109247.html)


End file.
